


Words, Spoken and Unspoken

by HeartlessMemo



Series: Tracker!Verse [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: Another glimpse at the relationship between Donald Pierce and his “pet” mutant.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: Tracker!Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Words, Spoken and Unspoken

Donald figures out early on what works with you. He’d tried the stick for days before realizing his mistake. All you need is the carrot.

“I’m not going to ask you again, mutie,” he growls, digging the muzzle of his gun into your temple as you cringe on the ground at his feet. “You know those doctors have all the DNA samples they need to recreate your little magic trick in a test tube. One word from me and we’ll put you down like a dog. _Where. Is. The mutant?_ ”

“I’m trying!” you cry. Your eyes burn with tears and you’re exhausted from straining your powers but it’s pointless. You’re too terrified to function. You couldn’t pinpoint a mutant if they were ten feet away from you. Normally your power comes to you as easy as breathing but…when you’re this stressed there’s only ever one thing that helps. And you’re unlikely to get it from this man whose native language is cruelty.

Donald sighs, tucking the gun back into its holster and crouching down beside you in the dirt. He ducks his head to catch your gaze with piercing blue eyes that seem to cut right into your soul. 

“Alright, baby…,” he drawls. “Last chance–”

He’s crouched so close you can feel the heat of his body. With no other options you close your eyes against his penetrating gaze and whisper the words under your breath.

“What’s that?” he asks with an edge of annoyance. 

You take a tremulous breath and lean forward, pressing your forehead into his strong shoulder as you speak, “Tell me I’m good…”

For a long moment he’s silent and then you feel the vibration of his laughter through his shoulder. It makes you want to melt into the ground in embarrassment. 

“So that’s it, huh?” he takes your face in his hands. His warm, rough palm cupping one cheek while the cold metal of the prosthetic cups the other. “You want me to tell you you’re a good little girl, is that it?”

You let out a shuddering gasp at his words and nod your head, keeping your eyes shut tight. Your fingers curl around his forearms, holding his hands in place. 

“Look at me,” he whispers, brushing the tears from your cheeks, “Go on, look at me.”

You open your eyes. His face is only inches from yours, your breath mingles together. If you leaned forward even an inch you could kiss him. _Why did you just think that?_

He offers you a smile, his gold tooth catching the sunlight as he speaks, “Thatta girl. Now you’re gonna calm down right now and help me find this mutant, alright? Can you do that? Can you be a good girl for Donnie?”

You nod and he leans forward, pressing his forehead into yours. It feels so intimate…so real. You can pretend you’re someplace safe with someone who cares for you. And just like that your mind unfogs and your senses come to life, telling you exactly where you need to go. 

—

Later, after you’ve started sleeping together, Donald comes to learn just how much his praise affects you.

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing great. You’re doing so good,” Donnie’s words come out hot and heavy on his breath. His pleasured groans vibrate down into you as he thrusts his cock deeper into your mouth; saliva dribbles out the sides of your lips. You roll your eyes up to catch his as the words fall from his tongue, “Mmm, that’s my good girl.”

He thrusts into you a few more times, cupping the back of your head with a firm hand before pulling out with an obscene pop. You fall back on your haunches, eyes blown wide with lust and drool pouring from your swollen lips. Donnie smirks looking down at you, loving the way his debauched little mutant falls apart for him. 

“C’mere, baby,” he holds out his hand and helps you to stand on shaky legs. He guides you over to his king size bed, pushing you down until you’re laying flat on your back with your legs dangling over the sides. He pulls off your light weight pants and underwear, tossing them to the floor behind him before rounding back on you and pushing the t-shirt up past your bare breasts. He’s still fully clothed, standing between your knees with only his jutting erection exposed. 

“You like this don’t you, baby?” he taunts. “You like being naked and vulnerable for me. Are you gonna let me do whatever I want to you? Hmm? My little mutie?”

He grasps his thick cock in his hand, dragging it up and down the length of your wet pussy. You let out a mewling cry at the contact, bucking your hips enthusiastically. 

“Use your words, baby,” he says in a calm tone that contradicts the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

“You know I like it, Donnie,” you hiss, impatient to feel him inside you. 

Donnie chuckles at your tone, “I think you’re getting spoiled, darlin’… I’m gonna have to fuck some manners back into you.”

And then he’s thrusting himself inside you without a hint of warning. Donnie’s a big man, in every sense. Even as turned on as you are you can still feel the stretch of him as his cock bottoms out inside you. He anchors his hand on your hip, fingers firm but gentle, rocking into you at an unrelenting pace as he murmurs every dirty thought that flies through his head.

“That’s good, baby. You take it so good for me, don’t you? Fuck, you’re so tiny, ain’t you? I love watching you take me inside you. My good little mutie…”

He releases his grip on your hip and drives the heel of his palm over your clit, rubbing frantic circles into the tender bundle and reveling in the twitching puddle you dissolve into so quickly. Your whole body tenses and pulses as you climb toward your orgasm. Donnie slows his hand, his eyes glinting with mischief as he watches you pant with frustration.

“Don’t–don’t stop, baby!” you urge him, writhing on his cock. “Please, Donnie! I fuckin’ love you…don’t stop…I love you…”

“Good girl,” his gruff voice is strained as he slams his hips into you at a faster pace while he continues his attentions to your clit. “Come for me, baby. Come on my cock, baby.”

You cry out his name as the orgasm hits you, stars flashing in your vision and muscles quivering with your release. Donnie pulls out of you just in time to spill his semen over your stomach. He rubs his cock in the mess, painting you with his seed as you come down from your high. 

Afterwards you’re as limp as a ragdoll, laying wantonly spread out on his bed. Donnie cleans you up with a warm towel and tucks you under the covers before joining you. He can be so soft in these moments. He lays down behind you, pulling you close and curving his body around yours, kissing your shoulder as you start to drift to sleep.

“Donnie?” you murmur sleepily.

“Yeah, baby?”

_Do you love me?_

…

“Do you…do you hate me?” _Coward._

“What?” he sounds nonplussed.

You curl inward on yourself a little and Donnie’s body moves with you, keeping you snugly tucked against him.

“I mean…because I’m…a mutant,” you explain, hating how fragile your voice sounds. He could crush you right now if he wanted. With nothing but his words.

He squeezes his arms around you and sighs, grasping for answers in the sweet feel of your body against his.

“No, baby, I don’t hate you…” 

_I…_

You fall asleep in his embrace. And as you drift off you let yourself forget. You let yourself forget that he’s your captor, your jailer. You forget that he thinks mutants are less than human, a plague of genetic mistakes. You forget that he will be the one who escorts you back to your cell in just a few short hours. 

You forget everything but the feel of his body curved around yours. And the weight of unspoken words pressing on the air around you.


End file.
